In a transmission operation device for vehicle described in Patent Document 1 mentioned below, a shift lever is supported on a transmission operation device body through a pin so as to be capable of rotating. Moreover, a lateral wall of the transmission operation device is formed with plural ribs at specific intervals therebetween. In the event of an impact load greater than the mechanical strength of the ribs being imparted to the shift lever, the ribs are accordingly broken (destroyed), enabling the impact load to be absorbed.